Past meets Present
by FfLeentje
Summary: Loren is finally getting her life back on track after everything that happened to her. What will happen if her past comes back while she wants to start a new life with the one she loves the most? R&R Much Love Leen.
1. Handsome guy in a fancy car Chapter 1

**Loren's POV**

''Till next week.'' The creepy guy smirked at me as he handed me hundred bucks. I shot him my best fake smile as I stepped out off his car. ''Jerk.'' I muttered as he drove off. I walked back to the dark alley were the other girls stood.

''Was it good?'' Aid smirked at me as she lightened up a cigarette. ''Shut up Aid. That guy is disgusting.'' I said as I took my little mirror out off my bag and looked that my make-up was still decent. ''How many costumers did you got today?'' Aid asked as she slurred on her cigarette.

''Only two. But better than nothing I guess.'' I answered her as I applied my red lipstick. A fancy car stopped in front off me and Aid and the window rolled down. Inside the car was a good looking man. You couldn't see his whole face because he had a large sunglasses on but enough to see that he was way to handsome to pay for sex.

''What do you want sexy?'' Aid asked seductively as she licked her lips. I chuckled a little and shook my head in her attempt to be sexy.

''Brunette get in.'' The man said as he smirked lightly. ''Have fun.'' Aid whispered as I opened the door. The man drove pretty fast and soon we arrived at a parking lot. I got out off my black leather jacket leaving me in my short red dress. ''You have to pay me fifty bucks now.'' I told him.

The guy reached in his pocket and gave me the money. I took it and putted in my purse. ''I don't want sex. I just wanna talk to you.'' The guy said as he took his sunglasses off. ''You just payed me fifty bucks to talk?'' I asked in disbelieve as I studied his face. The guy was drop death gorgeous and he just wanted to talk to me. He had probable hundreds of girlfriends so why would he pick up me to talk?

''Sort off.'' The guy chuckled nervously. ''To be honest I need a favor.'' The guy continued. ''You need a favor from a whore. This is gonna be interested.'' I chuckled. The guy ignored my remark and started talking again. ''I had a girlfriend and I was planning on proposing to her until I found her in bed with my brother.'' I could hear the hurt in his voice he must have really loved her. ''My parents are throwing a party tomorrow and she and my brother will be there. I just need someone to go with me.'' The guy explained.

''So you want me to play your girlfriend to make the girl jealous?'' I asked. ''Yeah sort off.'' The guy smiled shyly. It was kind of adorable. ''Can I ask you something?'' I asked. ''Yeah of course.'' He replied almost instantly.

''You're smoking hot. I bet every girl would go with you if you ask so why would you pay a whore to come with you?'' I asked. He shrugged.

''I don't know. Will you do it or not?'' The guy asked. ''I'll pay you more than enough.'' He added.

''Yeah why not.'' I smiled lightly. After almost an hour talking about the details what I needed to wear, some things I needed to know about him, what I needed to answer as his parents would be asking questions and stuff like that he dropped me off at my house.

''Mommy!'' My four year old son Spencer screamed as he run up to me. I picked him off the ground. ''Hi baby. Don't you need to be in bed already?'' I asked as I kissed his cheek and closed the front door.

''Rose fell asleep.'' Spencer giggled as he pointed to the couch where the babysitter laid snoring.

''Okay go change in your pajamas I'll be there in a minute.'' I said as I putted him back on the ground. Spencer nodded and ran to his room. ''Rose wake up.'' I said as I shook her awake.

''Loren. What are you doing home so early?'' Rose groaned. ''Early? It's past eleven.'' I laughed. ''Damn it!'' Rose yelled as she jumped up. ''Relax. It's nothing. Here.''I handed her the money. ''Thanks! I see you tomorrow Lo.'' Rose said as she took her jacket and walked out.

''Mommy I'm ready!'' I heard Spence yell from his room. ''Coming sweetie!'' I yelled back as I locked the door. I walked is Spencer's room to see he was already under the covers. I sat down on the edge of his bed and took off his glasses and laid them on his nightstand.

''Why are you wearing so much make-up?'' Spencer asked as he sat up straight and placed his little hand on my cheek. ''Because mommy needed to be pretty for work.'' I explained as I cupped his hand on my cheek with mine.

''Your always pretty mommy.'' Spencer said softly. ''I love you baby.'' I told him as I kissed his forehead. ''I love you too mommy.'' Spencer replied as he laid down. ''Goodnight sweetie.'' I said as I stood up and turned off the lights. ''Goodnight.'' He answered before I closed the door.

I was woken up by a loud banging on the front door. ''I'm coming.'' I yelled annoyed as I quickly grabbed my robe and did it on. I walked as fast as I could to the front door. When I opened the door I was ready start screaming at the person for almost waking up Spencer. But I was dumbfounded when I saw who it was.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked the guy from last night. ''I'm going to take you to the mall.'' He said as he pushed passed me and looked around. ''Look Tyler. I can't Spencer is sleeping.'' I told him as I closed the door. ''Your boyfriend?'' He asked as he raised an eyebrow. ''No my son.'' I said as I pointed to picture of me and Spencer that hung on the wall.

''Cute boy.'' Tyler said as he studied the picture. ''Thank you.'' I muttered softly. ''He can come too. It will only take an hour to find you something.'' Tyler said.

''First of all I like to keep work and my private life separate and what are you even talking about?'' I asked confused as I walked into the kitchen. Tyler chuckled lightly and followed me into the kitchen.

''I'm gonna buy you a dress to come to the party.'' Tyler simply explained. ''I have dresses enough.'' I answered him. ''C'mon humor me.'' Tyler smirked. ''Why would I?'' I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Tyler stood up and walked up to me. I started walking backwards until I was trapped between the kitchen counter and Tyler his body. I felt Tyler his hands on my butt and all of a sudden he lifted me up and placed me on the kitchen counter. ''Because I pay your bills.'' Tyler whispered in my ear as he placed a little kiss on my jawline.

''Mommy?'' I heard a Spencer's sleepy voice ask. I quickly pushed Tyler away and got off the counter. ''Good morning baby.'' I said as I smiled nervously. ''Who's that?'' Spencer asked as he rubbed his eyes.

''I'm a friend of your mommy.'' Tyler replied before I could say something. ''I'm Tyler. You must be Spencer?'' Tyler said as he knelt down before Spencer. Spencer nodded shyly. ''Would you like to come to the mall with me and mommy? There is a new toyshop.'' Tyler said. ''Okay.'' Spencer replied happily before he ran out off the kitchen.

''Dickhead.'' I said so only Tyler could hear me. ''You have a nice kid.'' Tyler smirked at me. ''Go get ready so we can leave.'' Tyler added before I could say something else.

After an hour or so we arrived at the mall. We walked in one of the fanciest stores of the whole mall. ''Pick anything you like. I pay.'' Tyler said. ''You sure?'' I asked him. ''Yeah of course.'' He replied like it was one of the most normal thing in the world. ''Will you help me pick a dress?'' I asked Spencer. Spencer nodded and grabbed my hand.

''Mommy look.'' Spencer said as he pointed to a dress. ''You young man have good taste.'' Tyler said to Spencer making him giggle. It was was a short brown staples dress with a ribbon on the back of it. After I tried it on. Tyler paid for it and handed me his card as we walked out off the store. ''What do I need to do with it?'' I asked. ''Go find some shoes. I'm going with Spencer to that new toyshop. I'll call you when we are done with shopping.'' Tyler smiled as he walked off with Spencer.

I groaned out off frustration. I really didn't get that guy. After doing three stores I found the perfect pumps to wear with that dress. I looked at my phone and saw Tyler hadn't called yet. I walked to the toyshop on that moment they came out with two large bags. ''I just wanted to call you.'' Tyler smiled.

''Of course. And what is all of that?'' I asked as I pointed to the bags. ''Tyler bought toys for me mommy!'' Spencer cheered happily. ''Tyler.'' I sighed. ''It was a present. Okay? Let's go home now.'' Tyler said with a smile.

''I'll pick you up around seven.'' Tyler said as he pulled in the driveway. ''I know.'' I answered as I opened the door and got out off the car. I watched Tyler drive off before opening the front door. Spencer ran in and started to unpack the toys Tyler bought for him.

Exact on seven o'clock there was a knock on the door. ''Lo your lover boy is here.'' Rose called out. ''He isn't my lover boy. I told you.'' I answered her as I walked to the door and opened it. ''Let me grab my purse.'' I smiled. ''Okay.'' Tyler smiled back. He looked very handsome in the suit. I grabbed my purse and kissed Spencer forehead. ''I'm going now. Behave.'' I said. ''Yeah yeah.'' Spencer replied without looking up. He was to busy with the toys he got earlier.

''You look beautiful by the way.'' Tyler smiled as we got into the car. ''Thank you.'' I replied as I felt my cheeks getting pink. Tyler chuckled as he drove off.

''Who's the father of Spencer?'' Tyler asked all of a sudden. I wasn't prepared for that question. ''Just a guy I went to high school with.'' I answered as I looked out off the window. ''The popular guy?'' Tyler asked. ''Sort off. Let just say he was too rich to date a girl like me.'' I smiled weakly. ''Does he know?'' Tyler asked as he stopped the car. ''No, I never saw him again as we left school. Well yeah technically I saw him but not in person anymore.'' I said as I opened the door and got out.

''You know we gonna have to play in love right?'' Tyler asked nervously. ''Yeah I know but calm down you look like you're gonna have a heart attack.'' I chuckled. I looked at the huge mansion that was standing in front of us. ''Is that the house of your parents?'' I asked.

''Yeah they are pretty rich.'' Tyler laughed at my surprised expression. ''No kidding.'' I replied. Tyler wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked in. It was pretty crowded inside. ''That are my parents.'' Tyler whispered in my ear as he nodded his head at them.

I felt my body froze as I saw who was standing there. ''What's wrong?'' Tyler asked concerned. ''That's Max and Katy Duran.'' I yelled-whispered at him. ''Yeah I know.'' Tyler chuckled. ''That means that your brother is...'' I said in disbelieve. ''Yeah yeah my brother is Eddie Duran.'' Tyler said annoyed as he rolled his eyes.

''You don't get it!'' I yelled-whispered again. ''Don't get what?'' Tyler asked confused. ''Eddie is the guy I was talking about!'' This time my voice was a little louder and some heads turned at our direction. I offered them an apologizing smile and was relieved that not to many people heard it.

''You must be Loren.'' A woman's voice cheered happily. I looked to my left to see Tyler's mom standing. ''Yeah that's me.'' I smiled. Katy immediately pulled me in a hug. ''It's so nice to meet you. I heard a lot about you.'' Katy smiled warmly again.

''And I'm Tyler's dad.'' Max smiled as he wrapped his arms around Katy's waist. ''I know. It's nice to meet you.'' I said politely.

''I'm sorry we are late.'' I heard a voice say behind me. After four years I still knew to who it belonged. My body tensed up and I forced myself to smile. I turned around and saw a shocked expression appear on Eddie's face. Next to Eddie stood Chloe Carter. I read some things about her on gossip sites and could already tell we wouldn't become friends.

''Loren?'' Eddie asked in utter-shock. ''Hi Eddie.'' I greeted him back. ''Oh I see you already know my girlfriend.'' Tyler smirked at Eddie before kissing my cheek. I could see the confusion grow on everyone's face and Eddie's face expression changed from shock to frustration.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Let me know if I should continue! ~Much Love Leen.**

**Follow me on Twitter : _FfLeentje_**


	2. Meet my son Spencer Chapter 2

**Loren's POV**

''Girlfriend?'' Eddie asked in disbelieve while looking between me and Tyler. ''Yeah is there a problem?'' Tyler shot back. I could see the confusion on Katy, Max and Chloe their faces. ''No of course not.'' Eddie replied Tyler after a few moments of silence.

''How do you two know each other?'' Chloe asked interrupting the glare contest that was going on between Eddie and Tyler. ''Eddie and I went to high school together.'' I answered the blond one with a fake smile plastered on my face. Max and Katy nodded understandingly and I saw a smile appear on Katy's face.

''I remember. Every day Eddie would come from school and tell about you.'' Katy said with a smile. Max chuckled as Eddie turned different shades of red and Chloe started glaring at me. Well this was awkward.

''The whole family goes to our private beach bungalow next weekend. Are you coming too?'' Max asked me trying to making it less awkward. I couldn't leave Spencer a whole weekend behind.

''Euhm I don't think I can make it.'' I said with an apologizing smile. ''That's a shame. Maybe we can move our weekend to next month so you can join us.'' Katy suggested. I looked despaired up to Tyler pleading him for help.

''Mom what Loren tries to say is that she can go away from home for a whole weekend.'' Tyler said as he wrapped his arm tighter around my waist. I could feel Eddie's eyes on me. I looked to him and he didn't even bother to look away he just kept staring at me.

''Why not?'' Max asked a little confused but yet with a smile. ''Well... Euhm... I...'' I stuttered. ''Loren has a son.'' Tyler said without making a problem out off it. ''Oh.. I didn't knew that.'' Max stammered.

''How old is he?'' Katy asked. She didn't seemed shocked that a girl from twenty-two years old had a kid. ''He turned four last month.'' I answered Katy with a smile. I turned my head in Eddie's direction if I heard him coughing like crazy. He almost choked when he heard me say that Spencer was four. I think he understood what that meant.

''And what's his name?'' Katy asked as she ignored her son who was almost choking. ''Spencer.'' I said with a smile. ''So you were eighteen when you had him?'' Katy asked. ''Yeah, well almost nineteen.'' I replied. ''I had the same age with Tyler.'' Katy informed me with a smile.

''And who is the dad?'' Max asked. ''A guy from school. I thought that I was in love but to be honest he was just a little kid. Well he still is but he isn't in the picture anymore.'' I answered. It was the first thing I could come up with and it wasn't really a lie. Katy and Max nodded understandingly as Tyler chuckled lightly at my explanation. I saw Eddie glaring at me and Chloe stood there with an arrogant look on her face.

''Well Spencer can always join us.'' Katy said with a bright smile. ''I don't know if that's a good idea. He's really shy.'' I said. The excuse sounded better in my head.

''C'mon Loren. It will be fun and I bet Spencer will be over his shyness after two minutes.'' Max smiled at me. I nodded my head and smiled lightly in return. ''Yeah. Why not.'' I said giving in. ''I'm gonna show Loren the rest off the house okay?'' Tyler said pulling me along with him to the hallway.

''I'm sorry.'' Tyler apologized as we walked upstairs. ''It's nothing. I bet Spencer will love it.'' I said trying to make him feel better. I don't know what was going on with me. Why did I care about Tyler his feelings. He pays me to be here. Tyler pushed a door open and guided me inside.

''This is my old room.'' Tyler said as he scratched the back of his neck. I remember that Eddie did that a lot when he was nervous or shy. I smiled and walked further into the room. It was a typical boys room. The blue walls were covered with posters from models and on a shelf were sports trophies.

I heard the door close behind me and one of Tyler his hands on my shoulder. I turned around so I was facing him. His blue eyes stared directly in my brown ones. ''Eddie is the father of Spencer right?'' Tyler asked softly. I just nodded my head.

''What happened between the two of you?'' Tyler asked. ''We were friends. Not best friends but friends. One night we ended up doing it in his car. But I wasn't good enough to date the son of Katy and Max Duran so the next day he just pretended it never happened and he stopped talking to me.'' My voice was barely above a whisper. I let my gaze drop to the floor as I could feel my eyes starting to get watery. Tyler placed his fingers under my chin making me back up to him.

''You're better than good Loren.'' Tyler said softly. I gave him a weak smile. Tyler started leaning in and so was I. Our lips touched and moved in sync against each other. I wrapped my arms around Tyler's neck as his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist.

''Don't swallow each other.'' I heard an annoyed voice call out. Tyler and I broke apart to see Eddie standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. ''Never heard of knocking?'' Tyler asked irritated.

''Loren I need to talk to you.'' Eddie said firmly ignoring Tyler's statement. ''Well talk.'' I answered him. ''In private.'' Eddie stated. ''Why do you need to talk with my girlfriend. Yours is downstairs. Or do you want to take another girlfriend of me again?'' Tyler asked as he pulled me closer to his body.

''I just need to talk with Loren. Nothing more!'' Eddie yelled. ''It's okay Ty.'' I said softly. I tiptoed and pecked Tyler on his lips before following Eddie out off the room in another one.

''What?'' I asked annoyed as I crossed my arms over my chest and Eddie closed the door. ''Why didn't you tell me?'' Eddie asked I could hear he was pretty upset. ''Tell you what?'' I asked playing dumb.

''That you were pregnant.'' Eddie breathed out. ''You were the one that ignored me and pretended it never happened Eddie. I was left alone to take care of my son after my mother died. I was the one that wasn't able to go to Brown. Not you so don't pretend like you even care.'' I spatted out. I was about to walk out but he grabbed my wrist pulling me back.

''I'm sorry okay? But you could have called.'' Eddie stated. ''Like you would have answered.'' I said as I snatched my arm away. ''I don't want that anyone knows it. Spencer thinks his father is death and to be honest that's what you are to me and it's not because I'm dating your brother that that will change anything. So if you come near to my son I swear to God I'll kill you.'' I added. I was surprised of the lies that came out off my mouth.

Yeah it's true I told Spencer that his father was killed in a car accident but the truth is there didn't went a day by that I didn't thought of Eddie. Not that that is so weird because after we left school his career took off almost immediately. I wasn't mad I was just disappointed in him when he stopped talking to me.

Eddie looked really taken back from the things I said I could see the his eyes getting watery. ''Loren.'' Eddie's voice was just a whisper. I could feel tears roll down my cheeks. ''Eddie! Your mom...'' Chloe stopped mid sentence as she saw me standing.

''What's going on?'' Chloe asked. I could hear she was pissed off that I was alone with Eddie. But believe me as I say Chloe is the last thing of my concerns. ''Nothing.'' I answered her shortly as I wiped my tears away with the palm of my hand. I walked out off the room back to Tyler's, he was still sitting in his room.

''Is everything okay?'' He asked. I nodded and walked closer to him. ''Yeah but Tyler I don't think I can do this any longer.'' I said in a soft voice. ''After the weekend I'll tell them we broke up or something but can you at least play along till than?'' Tyler pleaded. ''Okay but can you take me home now I don't feel well.'' I lied. I just wanted to get out off here as quickly as possible. Tyler nodded and grabbed my hand.

We walked downstairs and I saw Chloe and Eddie already were back downstairs talking with some people I didn't know. Tyler guided me through the crowd till we reached Katy and Max. ''I'm gonna take Loren home.'' Tyler said to his parents.

''Why diner isn't even served yet?'' Katy asked concerned. ''I just don't feel so good.'' I answered her. They both nodded understandingly and Katy pulled me in a hug. ''It was really nice to meet you Loren. I'm already looking forward to the weekend and to meet that fantastic son of yours.'' Katy told me as we pulled back. ''Thank you Katy.'' I smiled softly at her. I gave Max a quick hug before leaving the mansion with Tyler.

''What did my idiot brother say?'' Tyler asked as he drove off. ''Nothing special.'' I answered as I looked out off the window. ''Does he know that he's the father?'' Tyler asked. ''Yeah not that that was so hard to guess.'' I said to him.

''I'll call you tomorrow or so.'' Tyler told me as he stopped the car in front of my house. ''Yeah.'' I opened the door and was about to step out but Tyler grabbed my arm. I gave him a questioning look. ''I forget to give you this.'' Tyler said as he handed me an envelope. ''What's that?'' I asked confused. ''Your money.'' Tyler smiled nervously. ''Oh. I'll see you later.'' I said as I got out.

I honestly forgot about the money. I opened the door and got in. ''Your home early.'' Rose stated as she looked at the clock. ''Yeah where is Spencer?'' I asked as I took off my jacket and placed it on one of the chairs. ''He's changing.'' Rose informed me as she stood up. I opened my wallet and took out her money. ''Here you go.'' I said as I handed it to her. ''Thanks. I'll see you Monday.'' Rose smiled as she stepped out.

I locket the door behind her and walked back to the diner table where my purse was standing. I took the envelope out off it and opened it. I was surprised as I started counting. Tyler just gave me thousand dollar. Maybe he payed me for the weekend too. I thought to myself.

''Mommy?'' Spencer's voice pulled me out off my thoughts. ''Hi baby.'' I smiled as I laid the envelope back on the table and picked him up. ''I didn't know you where home already.'' Spencer yawned. ''I think someone is tired.'' I chuckled. ''Can I sleep with you mommy?'' Spence asked as he laid his head on my shoulder. ''Of course you can.'' I said as I kissed the top of his head. I walked into my room and placed him on my bed.

''I'm gonna change really quick okay.'' I told him. I walked into the bathroom and changed in a sweatpants and a tank top. When I got back into the room Spencer was already half a sleep. I got into bed next to him and covered us up with the warm blankets.

''I love you mommy.'' Spencer muttered as he snuggled closer to me. I wrapped my arms around him. ''And I love you baby. Never forget that.'' I whispered to him. I watched Spencer close his eyes and drifting off in a deep sleep. At least Eddie did something right. He gave me the most important thing in my life. My little boy.

''Mommy wake up. Your phone is ringing.'' Spencer woke me up. He handed me my phone and jumped off bed. That kid has too much energy in the mornings. Without looking at the caller ID I picked up.

''Yeah?'' I muttered as I laid myself back down on the bed. ''Loren?'' I shot back up as I heard who it was. ''Katy?'' I asked a little surprised. ''Yeah I got your number from Tyler I hope that's okay.'' I heard her chuckle a little. ''Yeah of course. With what can I help you?'' I asked as I slowly got out off bed. ''Well I thought it would be nice to get girlsday you know.'' Katy said. ''I would love to.'' I answered her.

To be honest Katy was really nice. She made me think on my own mom. ''Well why don't you come over?'' Katy suggested. ''I'm sorry Katy I can't. I don't have a babysitter for Spencer.'' I said apologizing. ''Well bring him along.'' Katy said happily. ''Okay. I'll see you later.'' I said before hanging up the phone.

''Spencer go get ready we are leaving in a few!'' I yelled. ''Okay mommy!'' Spencer yelled back from his room. I quickly pulled on a skinny jeans with a light blue top. ''Mommy can you help me?'' I heard Spencer ask from behind me. I turned around and found Spencer stuck with his arm in his T-shirt. I chuckled a little before I bended down and helped him out.

''Where are we going?'' Spencer asked as we walked into the living room. ''Do you remember Tyler?'' I asked as I took two bowls out off the cabinet. Spencer nodded before I continued talking. ''Well mommy really likes Tyler so now are we going to Tyler's mommy Katy.'' I told him as I gave him a bowl of cereal. ''We're also going to the beach this weekend with Tyler and his family if you want.'' I added as I sat down in front of him.

''To the beach?'' Spence asked as his face lidded up. I knew how much he loved to go there. ''Yeah if you want of course.'' I said as I stuffed some cereal into my mouth. Spencer nodded happily as he continued eating.

When we finished eating we drove to the Duran's mansion. ''Hi Loren and Spencer come in.'' Max greeted us as he let us in. ''That's Tyler's daddy Max.'' I told Spencer. Spencer nodded and smiled shyly as he ducked behind my legs. ''You don't need to be shy.'' Max laughed a little. We walked into the living room where Katy was sitting.

''Well you're a big boy. I'm Katy.'' Katy said to Spencer. Spencer giggled shyly as he squeezed my hand tightly. ''He's a little shy.'' I told Katy. ''You have an adorable son.'' Katy smiled at me. I wanted to answer that my son was her grandson but I just kept silence.

''Mom!'' I heard Eddie's voice yell from out off the hall. You have to be kidding me I thought to myself. ''In here sweetie!'' Katy yelled back. ''Oh Loren you are here too.'' Eddie said a little surprised.

''And you have to see who she brought along.'' Katy smiled as she looked at Spencer. I had never seen Eddie so white in his whole life. He obviously hadn't seen Spencer standing.


	3. Watching Spencer Chapter 3

**Loren's POV**

''Eddie are you okay?'' Katy asked concerned. ''Yeah. I'm fine.'' Eddie answered his mother as he came back to his positives.

''I'm Spencer.'' Spencer introduced himself to Eddie as he walked up to him. My mouth fell literally open. He's always so shy and now he just walks up to Eddie. He never does that with anyone.

''I know. I heard so much about you. I'm Eddie.'' Eddie said as he knelt down in front of Spencer. ''I know.'' Spencer said with a nod. ''My mommy listens to your music all the time.'' Spencer added. I felt my cheeks turn different shades of red as Eddie smirked at me.

''Really?'' Eddie chuckled as he looked back to Spencer. ''Yeah. Are you also coming to the beach this weekend?'' Spencer asked him. Eddie nodded. ''Cool.'' Spencer said with a smile at Eddie's nod.

''Oh you're already here.'' Tyler said as he walked into the living room. He pecked my lips before he sat down on the couch.

My phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and saw it was one of clients. His name was Peter. He was a friendly, rich, good-looking black man. Not many of my clients were like that. I gave him my number because he was married and didn't like to come into the alleys. Besides he always brought me to nice hotels and payed me more for an hour than I earned in a whole week.

''I'm sorry I have to take this.'' I apologized. I walked in the hall for some privacy before I picked up. ''Well hello sexy.'' Peter chuckled as I took up. ''Well hello you too.'' I flirted a little. ''Can I see you in an hour?'' Peter asked. ''Yeah I see you there.'' I answered. ''See you beauty.'' I heard him say before he hung up.

Damn it, I forgot Rose couldn't come babysitting today. Well good job Loren. ''Tyler can you babysit please? I need to go to the office.'' I asked Ty as I walked back into the living room. ''I'm sorry I can't.'' Tyler said. I knew he was lying. He knew that I meant a client had called. ''I will do it.'' Eddie said all of a sudden.

''What?'' I asked surprised. ''I'll watch Spencer while you work.'' Eddie said. ''No I can't ask that. I'll just call my work and tell them I can't make it.'' I fake smiled. To be honest I wasn't comfortable with the idea of Eddie watching Spencer. I don't know why that was exactly but it didn't feel right. Maybe I just wanted to prove to Eddie I could take care of Spencer without him. ''No I really don't mind.'' Eddie smiled.

My mind debated for a second. I could really use the money. I know Tyler payed me more than enough yesterday but the bills don't pay themselves. ''Thank you. I'll pick him up as I finished work.'' I sighed. Spencer didn't seemed to mind spending some time with Eddie. ''I'm gonna take Spencer to my penthouse. I'll text you my address.'' Eddie told me.

''Behave.'' I smiled at Spencer. ''I always behave!'' Spencer pouted. ''I know you do.'' I said as I picked him off the ground. ''I love you.'' I told him as I pecked the tip of his nose making him giggle. ''I love you too mommy.'' Spencer said as he placed his little hands on my cheeks. ''I promise I'll not going to work tomorrow so we can do something fun.'' Spencer's face lidded up at my words. ''You promise?'' Spencer asked to be sure. ''I promise baby.'' I said as I kissed his cheek and placed him back on the ground. I quickly pecked Tyler's lips and said my goodbyes to Katy and Max before heading home.

When I was home I took a quick shower and took one of me sexiest dresses out. It was pink tight strapless dress that barely covered my butt. I straightened my hair and I applied my make-up. Smokey eyes and red lipstick. It drives the most of the guys crazy and I don't have a clue why. I pulled my black heels on and took my white coat out off the closet. It covered up my dress so I didn't get all the eyes on me because of the lack of fabric.

I saw on my phone I had a text of Eddie with his address. I quickly got in my car and drove to the parking lot where me and Peter always meet. His black car was already there. I got out off mine and stepped in his. ''Hi handsome.'' I greeted him with a kiss on his cheek. ''Long time no see.'' He said as he drove off. ''Two weeks isn't that long.'' I chuckled. ''You know what I mean.'' He told me with a smile as he laid his hand on my knee.

Soon we arrived at the hotel. We got out and as usually I got first into the hotel room and Peter came a few minutes later so no one would see him with me. I pushed the door of the hotel room open and got in. I closed the curtains and took off my coat. All of a sudden Peter's arms were wrapped around my middle from behind and his lips were pressed against my neck.

A few hours later I was already back in my car driving to Eddie's. I was kind of nervous. Maybe Eddie had said something to Spencer about him being the father. No he wouldn't do that. I made him clear that I didn't want anyone to know. I tightened my grip on the steering wheel at the thoughts of Eddie and Spencer spending time together. I know it's sound selfish but Spencer is my child and I'm not planning on letting Eddie take him away from me.

I stopped my car and walked in the huge building. I was greeted by a man. ''Good day miss. Can I help you?'' The man asked politely. ''I'm here to see Eddie Duran.'' I smiled back. ''And your name is?'' The man asked. ''Oh yeah of course. My name is Loren Tate.'' The man smiled and pushed on one of the button's of the elevator. ''Mr. Duran is waiting for you. Have a nice visit Ms. Tate.''

''Thank you Jeffrey.'' I said as I read the name of his name tag. ''And call me Loren.'' I smiled as I got in. Jeffrey smiled back as the doors of the elevator closed. The elevator stopped on the top floor and I got out. There was only one door so assumed that it was Eddie's. Before I could knock the door flew open.

''Spencer fell asleep on the couch.'' Eddie said quietly as he took a step to the side so I could enter the penthouse. ''Nice place.'' I said as I stepped in and looked around. ''Thank you.'' Eddie whispered back. ''Come to the kitchen I'll make some coffee so that Spencer can sleep for a little bit longer.'' Eddie said as he closed the door. I nodded and looked over at the couch. Spencer was in a peaceful sleep covered up with a blanket. I followed Eddie into the kitchen.

''We have a wonderful kid.'' Eddie spoke up. ''I have a wonderful kid.'' I corrected him. He let out a long sigh. ''I wanna take my responsibility.'' Eddie said after a few moments of silence. ''You what?'' I almost yelled out. ''You heard me Loren. He's my kid too.'' Eddie said as he placed a cup of coffee in front of me.

''You're not gonna take him away from me Eddie.'' I stated firmly as I shook my head. ''I'm not taking him away from you Loren. I just wanna be there for him.'' Eddie shot back. ''You weren't there for him the past four years.'' I was trying my hardest to keep my voice down.

''Because I didn't know.'' Eddie argued. ''You could have known Eddie! But you decided to pretend it never happened because I wasn't good enough!'' I yelled at him. If he really thought he could take my baby away from me he was wrong.

''I never said that you weren't good enough Loren!'' Eddie yelled back. ''Then why did you stopped talking to me?!'' I was holding back tears. This time I wasn't letting him win. He couldn't come back into my life not after I just found peace with how everything was.

''Because...'' Eddie sighed out of frustration. ''Well if you try to find an excuse try to find a good one!'' I yelled at him. I don't know why I was yelling was it for the fact he wanted to take his responsibility or was it because I was still mad at him for what happened four years ago.

''Mommy why are you screaming?'' Spencer's voice asked. I turned around and saw Spencer standing in the doorway rubbing his eyes. ''Hi sweetie.'' I smiled at him as he walked closer to me. ''Are you mad?'' He asked. ''No mommy is not mad.'' I said as I lifted him up. ''Did you had fun?'' I asked as Spencer laid his head on my shoulder. ''Yeah.'' Spencer smiled. ''Good.'' I said as I kissed the side of his head.

''Thank you for watching my son Eddie.'' I said with a little attitude in my voice as I started walking to the living room. ''Loren wait.'' Eddie said as he followed me. ''What?'' I asked irritated as I turned around to face him while still holding a sleepy Spencer in my arms.

''Can we talk tomorrow or something?'' Eddie asked with pleading eyes. ''I don't know if that's a good idea Eddie.'' I said as I lightly shook my head. ''I'll see you around.'' I added as I walked through the door.

The elevator doors opened and my blond nightmare got out off the elevator if looks could kill I was officially death. ''What are you doing here?'' Chloe asked as she placed one of her hands on her waist. ''Picking up my son.'' I answered her on the moment I was about to step in the elevator she grabbed my arm pulling me back. I almost let go off Spencer who I was still holding in my arms.

''Are you crazy?'' I yelled-whispered cause I didn't wanted to wake up Spencer for the second time by yelling at someone. ''Leave my boyfriend alone.'' Chloe hissed. ''Is that all you needed to say? Believe me if I say I don't want to have anything to do with your boyfriend.'' I shot back in an arrogant tone. ''And if you touch me one more time I'll rip that fake blond hair out off your head. Understood?'' I asked her with narrowed eyes. ''Look little girl. Eddie is mine and if...'' Chloe began but was stopped by Eddie. ''Enough Chloe.'' Eddie said firmly. He was standing in the doorway that I forgot to close. He had witnessed the whole seen.

I just rolled my eyes and pushed on the elevator button so I the doors opened again and I could step in. When the doors closed I could hear Chloe yelling at Eddie. She was delusional as she thought I wanted Eddie back. I wanted to get rid of him. The doors opened again as the elevator stopped in the lobby. ''Have a nice day Jeffrey.'' I said to the doorman as I walked to the door. ''Thank you Loren for you too!'' He yelled after me as I got out.

I carefully placed Spencer on the back seat and drove home. What was I thinking letting Eddie watch Spencer? Going through with playing Tyler's girlfriend and agreeing to go to the beach this weekend with them?

I carefully picked Spencer up and laid him down on the couch. I still had my dress on with my coat. I pulled on some baggy sweatpants and a tank top. I putted my hair in a messy bun on top of my head and removed my make-up. I took the money Peter gave me and opened my safe that I had hidden in my closet.

I was saving to get out off L.A. I wanted to get away from the life I was living. I wanted to be normal again. After my mother died I needed to find a way to earn money. The easiest solution was sleeping with men for money. But I feel disgusting. I can't do this any longer. So I was planning on moving away with Spencer to New York or maybe even to Chicago or something. And now the time was right with Eddie coming in my life again. Maybe that was the sign that it was time to move on from the past.


	4. Beach day Chapter 4

**Loren's POV**

''Mommy! Tyler is here!'' Spencer screamed from out off the living room. ''I'm coming!'' I yelled back as I lifted the suitcase of my bed. I carried it into the living room and placed it in front of Tyler. ''You can carry that to the car.'' I said with a smirk. ''Yeah. But hurry up mom and dad already left to the bungalow.'' Tyler informed me as he took the suitcase and carried it outside. ''Do you have everything sweetie?'' I asked Spencer as I pulled my jacket on.

''Yeah mommy.'' Spencer nodded as he tried to zip up his jacket. ''Do you need to help?'' I asked with a light chuckle. ''No. I can do it.'' Spencer stated firmly as he tried it again. ''Sweetie do you have your glasses?'' I asked. Spencer shook his head without looking up. I walked into his room and took his glasses from his nightstand. When I came back into the living room Spencer was still messing with his zipper. I knelt down in front of him and placed the glasses on his little nose before I zipped his jacket up.

''Thank you mommy.'' Spencer muttered as he kissed my cheek. ''Your welcome.'' I smiled as I stood back up. ''C'mon Tyler is waiting outside.'' I told Spencer. Spencer walked outside and I locked the front door. Why did I agree again on going to the beach with the Duran's for a weekend? I thought to myself as I got into the passenger seat.

I turned the radio on as Tyler drove off. Read all about it from Emeli Sandé was playing. One of Spencer's favorite songs. I always sang that to him when he couldn't sleep. Spencer started to sing along and I couldn't resist to join him.

''_Yeah we're all wonderful, wonderful people  
So when did we all get so fearful?  
Now we're finally finding our voices  
So take a chance, come help me sing this_ ''

''I didn't knew I was sitting with two professional singers in the car.'' Tyler joked. Spencer giggled as he continued singing. ''Are you okay?'' Tyler asked softly as he placed his hand on my leg. ''Yeah. Why?'' I asked confused. ''If you don't wanna go through with this I understand.'' Tyler said softly. ''No I promised. I'll be fine.'' I smiled at his concern. In a weird way I started to like Tyler. Not in a boy- girlfriend way. But in a friends way. The past week we grew closer. We almost talked everyday if it wasn't face to face was it on the phone.

After a good two hours we arrived at the beach bungalow. Max and Katy's car was already parked outside. Spencer was the first one to get out off the car. Tyler took our suitcases out off the car and carried them inside followed by me and Spencer.

''Katy!'' Spencer screamed as he saw Katy standing in the kitchen. ''Look who we got here.'' Katy smiled as she picked Spencer of the ground and spun him around. ''Hi Max.'' I said as I gave him a quick hug. ''Hi Loren. I'm glad you could join us.'' Max told me. ''Hi sweetie.'' Katy greeted me as she putted Spencer back on the ground who immediately ran to Max.

''Hi Katy.'' I smiled as she pulled me in one of her bear hugs. ''This is gonna be so much fun with the whole family.'' Katy said as she pulled away. ''And Chloe.'' Katy added quietly with a light sigh as I saw her staring at something behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see the blond demon and Eddie standing. ''Time to put on the fake smile.'' Katy muttered under her breath as she passed me so only I could here it. She walked to Eddie and greeted him with hug and warm smile as she offered Chloe one of her 'fake' ones.

''Where is Spencer?'' I asked Max as I looked around and couldn't find him anywhere. ''He went upstairs with Tyler.'' Max told me. ''I'm gonna make lunch.'' Katy announced as she walked to the kitchen. ''Do you need help?'' I asked her. ''No sweetie. But thanks.'' Katy smiled.

''Eddie!'' Spencer yelled as he stormed off the stairs and flew into Eddie his arms. Eddie smiled brightly and picked him up. I don't know why but a little smile appeared on my face but quickly disappeared as I saw Chloe glaring at me.

''Is something wrong Chloe?'' I asked her as friendly as I could. Chloe narrowed her eyes even harder. I shook my head as I walked to the backyard. It was even more beautiful as the bungalow itself. There were wild flowers and in the back was a huge pool.

''My favorite place of the house.'' I heard Tyler say as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I leaned back against his chest. ''I can believe that.'' I said softly. ''What's wrong with Chloe? She looks like she's pissed of.'' Tyler asked as he pressed his lips on my cheek. ''Yeah that would be my fault.'' I giggled. ''Why did you even dated her? She's horrible.'' I asked as I turned my head so I could look at him. ''I don't know. But what I do know is that my parents love you and Spencer.'' Tyler stated. ''Do they?'' I asked with a smile as I turned around in his arms and wrapped mine around his neck.

And here was the moment again. The moments I almost forgot I was payed to play his girlfriend and felt like I just was his like the first night I met his parents and I kissed him in his old room. ''They would be stupid if they wouldn't.'' Tyler smirked. I saw Eddie standing in the living room through the large windows with Spencer in his arms. He was staring at me and Tyler. I quickly looked back at Tyler and pressed my lips against his. I don't know why maybe to make Eddie jealous or maybe that because I really like Tyler. This is all so confusing!

I pulled back from our kiss and Tyler smiled at me. I felt my heart beat faster. Wait what I'm I thinking? Do I really like him? No stop it Loren you're getting payed for this. I thought to myself. Tyler tightened his grip around me and pecked my lips. I bit his bottom lip and Tyler slided his tongue inside of my mouth. It wasn't a rough kiss like I was used to from clients. It was a sweet kiss. Like it meant something.

''Diner is ready!'' Max yelled. Tyler and I broke apart and walked inside. Spencer was already sitting on the table with Katy. Eddie was just leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Not in an arrogant way more in I'm not happy about this way. If you know what I mean. I sat down next to Spencer and Eddie sat down in front of me.

''You made Loren her favorite meal mom.'' Eddie chuckled. ''Don't you dare!'' I warned him. I can't believe he still remembers that. ''Don't you dare what?'' Tyler asked as he sat down on the other side of Spencer. ''Well Loren tell me what we're going to eat.'' Eddie smiled. Spencer giggled too because of course he knew it too. He always laughed with it that he could say it but I'm not. ''I'm not saying it.'' I stated with a little laugh. ''C'mon Loren say it.'' Max said with a smile. ''Mommy can't say it correctly.'' Spencer told them as he smiled up to me.

''Are you serious?'' Chloe asked as she sat down next to Eddie. ''I'm not eating that.'' She stated. I looked at Tyler and saw him rolling his eyes. ''Well to bad.'' Katy said shortly as she gave everyone a peace. Everyone started eating except Chloe who was sitting there pouting like a four year old child. No wait even Spencer is more mature than she. But what can I say I raised him right.

''Do you know how many calories that are Loren?'' Chloe asked me in a disgusting tone. ''To be honest Chloe. I don't give a damn.'' I answered her. ''I can see that.'' Chloe muttered under her breath. I was about to answer her but Tyler was first. ''Well maybe you need to starve yourself to look like a toothpick but my girlfriend has at least a nice body that doesn't exist out bones only.'' Tyler said irritated.

Cloe her mouth fell wide open. ''Excuse me?! Eddie say something!'' Chloe demanded. ''Chloe can you please don't make a scene for one time?'' Eddie almost pleaded her. ''On who's side are you?!'' Chloe exclaimed. Max and Katy looked not happy with was going on but kept quiet to keep a little peace and ate further. Spencer was already finished and looked like a sad puppy. He doesn't like it as people are arguing.

Chloe started ranting again. ''Come Spencer we're going.'' I said as I stood up and grabbed our jackets. Spencer stood up as well and I handed him his jacket. ''Babe where are you going?'' Tyler asked confused. ''I'm sorry but I'm not going to keep listening to her …'' I stopped my sentence as I remembered Spencer was in the room. ''You know what.'' I finished my sentence as I opened the door and Spencer and I got out.

''I don't like Eddie's girlfriend mommy.'' Spencer said as he hold my hand and walked to the beach. ''Me neither sweetie. But Eddie is happy with her.'' I told him. I seated myself on the sand and took my jacket off it was to hot to wear one. I took Spencer's too and placed them next to me. ''Can I go built a castle mommy?'' Spencer asked in an enthusiast way. I nodded and Spencer ran off. I smiled at the view. I was one lucky woman to have a child like him.

''Here.'' Tyler's voice made me jump. Tyler was standing behind me in his swimming trunks and in his hands he had my bikini and Spencer's trunks. ''Thank you.'' I smiled as I took it from him. ''Spencer!'' I yelled. Spencer came running back. I held a towel in front of Spenser so he could dress himself into his trunks.

''I'm gonna change really quickly inside. Can you watch Spence?'' I asked Tyler. ''You can change you here.'' Tyler smirked at me. ''Nice try.'' I smiled as I started walking to the bungalow.

Katy and Max were sitting on the couch talking. ''I'm sorry for running off like that.'' I apologized as I got in. ''No need to apologize. I get it. I saw the look on Spencer's face too.'' Katy said with a light smile. ''Where is he by the way?'' Katy asked. ''He's on the beach with Tyler. Are you guys coming too?'' I asked. ''Yeah why not?'' Max said happily. I quickly changed in my red strapless bikini and waited for Max and Katy.

''Shouldn't we have asked Eddie if he wanted to join?'' Katy asked as we were walking to the beach. ''Why? That Chloe girl is working on my nerves.'' Max grumbled. ''I know but that's not Eddie's fault.'' Katy stated. ''He was the one who decided to sleep with her while she was still dating his brother. I'm still not happy about that.'' Max sounded upset. It clearly bothered him. ''He was drunk.'' Katy defended her son. ''That's no excuse.'' Max stated. ''I'm gonna ask him anyway. I'll meet you guys there.'' Katy said as she turned around and walked back to the bungalow.

''I'm happy Tyler has you know. I've never seen him this happy.'' Max told me. I faked a smile. ''Happy to hear that.'' I answered him as I kept looking forward I didn't dare to look at Max.

''Poppa Max in his trunks. Classy.'' Tyler laughed. ''Hey don't laugh with your old man.'' Max said to his son with a grin on his face. ''Where's mom?'' Tyler asked. ''Getting Eddie.'' Max said as he rolled his eyes. I sat down between Tyler's legs and watched Spencer play in the sand. A few moments later Katy was back.

''Eddie and Chloe are coming.'' Katy said as she sat down besides Max. ''Yay.'' Tyler said sarcastically. ''Behave.'' I chuckled at his reaction. ''I always behave.'' Tyler said with a smirk. ''You sound like my four year old son.'' I laughed.

''No your son is more mature than that.'' A woman's voice called out. I looked to the side and saw Chloe and Eddie. Eddie just sat down next to me and Tyler. ''That says who?'' I asked as I rolled my eyes. ''If I need to behave you do too.'' Tyler whispered in my ear. I giggled a little and turned my head so my lips slightly brushed against his.

Katy sensed the upcoming tension between me and Chloe and quickly changed the subject. ''So Loren what do you tell Spencer as he asks about his father?'' Katy asked. Nice job Katy. This isn't exactly helping. ''Spencer thinks his father is death.'' I answered her. Katy and Max looked really surprised by that. ''What if that guy shows up what are you going to tell Spencer then?'' Max asked. ''Believe me Spencer's father isn't in the picture anymore.'' I said as I stared at the blue ocean. Tyler kissed my cheek. Making me smile a bit.

I saw Eddie standing up and walking at Spencer. He sat down next to him and helped him built his castle. ''Eddie is really good with kids. I bet he's gonna be a great father later.'' Katy smiled as she watched her son playing with Spencer. If she only had an idea I thought to myself.

''I don't want kids so I think Eddie will never know how to be a father.'' Chloe joined in the conversation. ''Why not?'' Katy asked. ''I don't wanna get fat.'' Chloe said like it was one of the most logical things in the world. ''If you're pregnant you aren't fat and feeling your child move inside of you is one of the most beautifulest things in the whole world.'' Katy said with a smile. ''I remember the first time I felt move Spencer it was wonderful.'' I said in agreement.

''Mommy!'' Spencer yelled from where he was sitting with Eddie. ''Yeah baby?'' I yelled back. ''Come look!'' Spencer screamed. I stood up and walked over to them. ''What do you think of the castle?'' Spencer asked. ''It's gorgeous baby.'' I said with a smile. ''Eddie helped me.'' Spencer said with a smile plastered on his face. ''Well I think you guys are the best castle builders I know.'' I told him as I placed a kiss on his forehead.

''Can I go swimming mommy?'' Spencer asked as he looked to the ocean. ''Yeah but not too deep.'' I said. Spencer nodded and ran to the water. Eddie stood up as well and wiped his hands clean on his trunks as he walked with me to the water.

''I wanna tell him Loren.'' Eddie said to me as we watched Spencer splash in the water. ''Eddie don't do this.'' I pleaded him. I didn't wanted to have this conversation again. ''Why not?'' Eddie asked frustrated. ''Because I don't want anyone to know.'' I simply stated. ''I'm dating your brother how weird would that be.'' I said before Eddie could argue again.

''Why don't we start over again?'' Eddie asked taking me of guard. ''What did you just say?'' I stammered. ''You heard me Lo. Why don't we try it again. We could be a family. You, me and Spencer. We could make this work.'' Eddie said with a voice full of determination.


	5. The truth Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I got a few reviews asking me about the Loren-Tyler situation. Well let me say there will be Leddie but not for now. I don't want a story where Loren is all over Eddie. So there is gonna be MUCH drama. Since I'm a little drama queen :D So Tyler and Loren are going to end up like a real thing. Of course everyone is gonna find out about what Loren is doing for living and Spencer being Eddie's son. But you guys are gonna have to wait and find out! **

**About my other stories. I wanted to apologize I know I told everyone I would finish the ones first with the most votes. But I can't find inspiration for some of those stories. But I'll continue them all. Probably the ones with the most votes first but when I finish a chapter of another story I'll post it too.**

**I'll be posting some spoilers on my twitter account once in a while! Thank you for reading! I hope you like it. -Much Love Leen.**

**Twitter → _FfLeentje_**

* * *

**Loren's POV**

My mind was still processing what Eddie just said. Does he really wanna try to be a family or is he just planning on taking my son away from me and leaving me behind like did before. ''I have Tyler and you have Chloe.'' I sighed as I looked back to the ocean where Spencer was still splashing into the water.

''I'm not in love with Chloe.'' Eddie stated as he shook his head. ''Then why did you sleep with her?'' I asked out of curiosity. ''I was drunk and it just happened I guess.'' Eddie sighed. ''Yeah like it just happened when we had sex.'' I stated. I hoped my voice didn't sounded too hurt. He couldn't know that I was hurt when he stopped talking to me. He couldn't know that I actually loved him back then.

''No Loren it's nothing like that. When we had sex it meant something.'' Eddie argued. I was shocked at his words. ''That's why you stopped talking because it meant something? Yeah right. You're a jerk Eddie Duran.'' I hissed between my teeth. I could feel my eyes sting. Why does he always do this to me?

''Spencer! We're going!'' I yelled at him. He came out off the water. ''What's wrong?'' Spencer asked softly. ''Nothing why?'' I asked as I tried to smile. ''You're crying.'' Spencer stated sadly. ''Mommy is not crying. Something flew in my eye. That's all.'' I told him I looked from my eye corner to Eddie. I could see the hurt in his eyes. Well he deserved that maybe he knows now how it felt when he walked out off my life without looking back for a split second.

I grabbed Spencer his little hand and started walking to the rest. ''I'm gonna take a shower. I said as I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Spencer's shoulders. ''Is everything okay Loren? You look upset.'' Katy asked concerned. ''Everything is just fine Katy I'm just a little tired.'' I faked a smile. I caught myself on fake smiling all the time since Eddie came back into my life.

I grabbed the rest of our stuff and walked back with Spencer to the bungalow. ''Come baby go take a shower.'' I said to him as we got in the bungalow. Spencer nodded and went into the bathroom. I quickly helped him and than took a shower myself.

''Loren?'' Tyler's voice called my name. ''Yeah?'' I answered as I turned the hot streaming water off. I wrapped a towel around my body. ''Can I come in?'' He asked. ''Yeah of course.'' I said as I pulled my wet hair in a messy bun on top of my head. ''Is Spencer downstairs?'' I asked as he opened the door.

''Yeah he's with Eddie.'' Tyler said as he closed the door. His eyes scanned my body. ''Oh.'' I simply replied. ''Is everything alright between you and Eddie?'' Tyler asked as he leaned with back against the closed door. ''Yeah I guess. He want to tell Spencer.'' I sighed.

''He won't.'' Tyler stated full of confidence. ''Why are you so sure of that?'' I asked a little suspicious. ''Because if the press finds out he made an eighteen year old girl pregnant and didn't took his responsibility they would eat him alive. He won't risk his career for that. If he starts bullshitting again about wanting to tell Spencer just say you'll go to Lilly Parks or something.'' Tyler explained.

''Thank you.'' I smiled at Tyler as I wrapped my arms around him. ''No problem.'' He said softly as he kissed the top of my head. ''I'm going to pull on some clothes.'' I said as I pulled away. ''Yeah I'm going back downstairs.'' Tyler smiled as he walked out off the door.

I pulled on a baggy sweatpants and a tight tank top. I got downstairs and Spencer was looking cartoons with Eddie. Katy and Max were in the backyard sitting on the terrace and our lovely blond demon was busy with her phone. ''Where is Tyler?'' I asked as I looked around.

''He went to the store or something.'' Eddie answered. I nodded and sat down on the other side of the couch. Spencer moved closer to me and laid is head in my lap. I stroke his brown curls out off his face. I felt Eddie looking at me but I hadn't the guts to look back at him. Instead I casted my eyes on the television screen.

I felt my phone buzzing without looking at the ID I picked up. ''With Loren.'' I said politely. ''Hi hot stuff.'' The male's voice said. ''Peter?'' I asked a little surprised. ''Wait a moment.'' I told him. ''Spencer mommy needs to take this.'' I said to my son who was still laying in my lap. Spencer nodded and moved away. I quickly ran upstairs to the room Tyler and I shared.

''I'm back.'' I said a little breathless from running upstairs. ''Can I see you?'' Peter asked. ''I'm sorry baby. I can't I'm on a trip with family.'' I said as I laid myself on the bed staring at the ceiling. ''Is something wrong?'' I asked a little suspicious. ''No. Why?'' Peter asked with a sigh. ''Because I saw you last Sunday and you don't sound alright.'' I explained.

Peter was the only client I had I cared about. Not romantically of course but he was sweet. He would talk to me like I was one of his friends not like I was some random whore. ''I just wanted to see you I guess.'' Peter answered. ''Aren't you the sweetest?'' I chuckled. ''My wife asked for a divorce.'' Peter said all of a sudden.

''Oh my God Peter. Are you alright?'' I asked concerned. ''Yeah I'm fine. I justed wanted to talk to you.'' Peter replied. That made me smile. Knowing that he didn't only needed me for sex. ''I'll call you tomorrow when I come home.'' I stated. ''Kay. I'll see you around Loren.'' Peter said before he hung up the phone.

''Who's Peter?'' I jumped at Eddie's voice. ''God damn it! Never heard of privacy?!'' I yelled at him. ''The door was open.'' Eddie argued. ''No I closed it.'' I stated knowing for sure I closed it. Eddie stepped further into the room with closing the door behind him. ''You still didn't answered my question. Who's Peter?'' Eddie asked again. ''Nothing of your business.'' I snapped at him.

''Are you cheating on Tyler?'' Eddie asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. ''What?!'' I yelled out. ''You heard me. Are you cheating on my brother?'' Eddie asked again. ''I'm not Chloe!'' I yelled at him. ''Then why did you call that Peter guy 'baby'?'' Eddie asked angrily.

''Why did you have sex with your brother's girlfriend?'' I shot back. ''Don't change the subject Loren!'' Eddie yelled at me. ''What's even your fucking problem Eddie? I'm not cheating on Tyler!'' I yelled back.

''What's my fucking problem? You know what my problem is Loren? You're the mother of my child and you call some random dude 'baby' do you sleep with everyone or something? How can I know that Spencer is in good hands with you?!'' Eddie yelled at me.

I swallowed as I heard his words. I wanted to answer him but there didn't came words out off my mouth. Was I really a bad mother? I felt my body trembling and tears stream down my cheeks. ''You son of a bitch.'' I heard a pissed of Tyler say as the door slammed. I hadn't seen or heard him come in.

''You should be happy that someone as Loren is the mother of your child! She took care of Spencer since he was born. You haven't done anything for Spencer and than you say something to Loren like that?! Do you have any idea what she has to do to give your son what he needs?! I don't think so!'' Tyler yelled at Eddie as he walked closer to him.

''Stay out off this Tyler!'' Eddie hissed between his teeth. ''You can better stay out off Loren's life.'' Tyler said sounding pissed off. ''Loren we're going.'' Tyler said as he looked at me. I nodded and quickly collected my stuff while Tyler and Eddie were still arguing.

Tyler picked the suitcases off the bed and followed me downstairs. ''What's happening?'' Katy asked concerned. ''Nothing mom.'' Tyler said shortly. ''Come Spencer we are going.'' My voice was still a whisper. ''Why?'' Spencer pouted. ''I want to stay.'' Spencer added. ''Spencer please don't argue with me.'' I pleaded. Spencer nodded sadly as he stood up from the couch.

''Loren we need to talk.'' I heard Eddie say as he ran downstairs. ''There is nothing left to say.'' I answered him. ''Yes there is.'' Eddie argued. ''Leave it alone Eddie.'' I hissed as I clenched my hands into fists. ''Mommy what's wrong?'' Spencer asked. ''Nothing sweetie go to the car with Tyler.'' I said as I offered him a sad smile.

I watched as Tyler and Spencer made their way out off the door. ''You're gonna stay away from him! Understood?!'' I yelled at Eddie. ''He's my son too Loren!'' Eddie yelled back. I heard a gasp behind me. I turned around and that's when I realized Katy, Max and Chloe were still in the room. They all had the same shocked expression on their faces. I didn't care anymore. They would find out sooner or later. I thought to myself. ''Your son Eddie?! You walked away! Not me so don't pretend you even care!'' I yelled at him. ''I'm sorry Katy and Max.'' I said softly as I looked at them than I walked out without saying another word.

''Are you alright?'' Tyler asked as he stopped the car. The whole ride had been silence. I nodded my head and got out. I opened the front door and Tyler carried a sleeping Spencer inside. ''Where do I put him?'' Tyler whispered. ''First door left.'' I whispered back.

I watched Tyler made his way into Spencer's room. What did I do? Now Katy, Max and Chloe know the truth. I can't face them anymore. I need to tell Tyler that I can't do this any longer. ''I'm gonna grab your suitcase.'' Tyler said as he walked back into the living room. ''Thank you.'' I smiled lightly.

I got into the kitchen and made some coffee. I really could use some right now. I heard the front door close. ''I'm in the kitchen.'' I said hard enough so he could hear me. I didn't wanted to wake Spencer up from his nap.

''Your parents know that Eddie is the father.'' I informed Tyler as I took two cups out off the cabinet. ''Yeah I know. Mom texted me like twenty times.'' Tyler told me. ''And?'' I asked curious. I was afraid of the answer to be honest. I really liked Katy and Max and I hoped they wouldn't be to mad at me.

''Nothing special only that they want to talk to you and that Eddie wants to have Spencer around that sort of stuff.'' Tyler said as he leaned against the kitchen counter. ''I'm leaving.'' I said making Tyler look straight up.

''What do you mean?'' Tyler asked confused. ''I'm moving to somewhere else New York or Chicago. I haven't made my mind up yet. I want to start over Tyler and I can't do that here.'' I explained. Tyler stepped closer to me and wrapped his strong arms around me.

I hugged him back as tightly as I could. ''I hope you find your happiness Loren. You deserve it.'' Tyler said softly. ''Thank you Tyler. For everything.'' I sobbed quietly. ''Promise me you'll come visit me and Spencer.'' I muttered in the crook of his neck. ''Of course I will come visit you and my nephew.'' Tyler said as he kissed the top of my head.

I lifted my head and looked directly in Tyler his bright green eyes. One of Tyler's hands that rested on my waist traveled his way up to my cheek. With his thumb he wiped my tears away. I light smile appeared on my face.

I could see his lips come closer to mine. I crashed my lips on his. It was a sweet soft kiss yet passionated. My hand tangled in his black hair as I pulled his mouth closer to mine. Tyler both his hands were placed on my butt again.

He gave it a soft squeeze making me gasp a little, he pushed his tongue inside of my mouth. Our tongues rubbed against each other. In one swift motion Tyler lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his torso as Tyler started walking into the hall. We stumbled into my bedroom, falling onto my bed with Tyler on top of me. As our lips still moved in sync with each other.


End file.
